


Christmas Spaceman

by acapellaOdyssey



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Christmas dialog spoilers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acapellaOdyssey/pseuds/acapellaOdyssey
Summary: What would happen if some of 707’s Christmas calls were spoken in person? Much of the dialog was lifted and/or altered from the otome game Mystic Messenger. I don’t own any rights to the game Mystic Messenger or the characters within. I’m just a fangirl who is in love with hot 2D Korean guys.(This is my first fan fic so go easy on me!)





	

It’s Christmas day. The charity event that everyone has worked so hard on is scheduled to begin any moment but my heart just isn’t in it. Luciel, my spaceman, wasn’t going to be there. I draw my knees up to my chest and glance sideways at my phone sitting on the sofa cushion beside me, willing it to ring. It doesn’t.  _ I’m being ridiculous.  _ I pick up my cell, unlocking it and pressing the Mystic Messenger icon with my thumb. The now familiar application quickly boots up, providing me with the only means I have available to connect with the one that’s been rocketing through my head all day. I find his name and press send.  

“Burrrh… It’s cold. Hello…? Huh? No!!  Ugh!!!” There’s the sound of shuffling and someone scrambling on the other end. “No! My phone…! Don’t tell me the screen’s cracked… Oh, right. Phone. Hello? Oh, hey! It’s you!”, his voice noticeably brightens. “Can you hear my voice? Do I sound fine?”

I arch my brow. Fine? The sound of his voice sets off an ache inside of my chest that begged for a better descriptor than fine, “I hear you fine, but what was that?”

“Oh, sorry. My hands were freezing and I almost dropped my phone. Thankfully, I stuck my stomach out and the phone bounced back up and I caught it with my hand!  Haha, this is what a six pack is for! Hahaha…  Anyways, I can hear your voice, you can hear my voice, my phone’s fine. Thank god.”

“You’re outside right now?”

He was outside… Butterflies dance in my stomach and I swallow to keep them from escaping.  _ If we couldn’t be together at least we could be under the same night sky, looking at the same stars. _ As Luciel continued talking I was gathering my coat and the knit hat with kitty ears I had recently made with him in mind. 

“Bingo! Yup, I’m outside. I’m relishing the cold winter air right now! I made sure to wear multiple layers, but my face is freezing.” I hear an exasperated sigh, “I bet my nose is super red right now. I feel like I’ll be able to drag a sleigh soon!”

After stomping into my boots I unlock the front door of the apartment and step out into the frigid evening air, pulling my coat tightly around my shoulders. The night was clear but cold, a light dusting of snow covers the ground. The streets were deserted with the exception of a lone figure across the road leaning against a silver sports car. Despite the darkness I could see him clearly, illuminated from the glow of a nearby streetlight. He’s tall and slender sporting messy red hair and glasses, the faint glow of a smartphone can be seen pressed against his ear. I freeze halfway down the steps and stare, my heart leaping into my throat and my stomach landing somewhere on the ground near my feet. 

“If Santa comes to me and tries to attach me to his sleigh, I’m just gonna take all of the presents and run away~! To be honest I couldn’t fall asleep so I came out for some air...” 

Whatever he was about to say is lost as his eyes meet mine. “You…” He slowly pulls the phone from his ear and stares at me in surprise. 

_ Luciel?! Here?! Oh my god WHY IS HE HERE?! I suppose he knows my address.. He knows everything.. but still.. _

I offer him a small half wave and try to swallow my heart back into place while slowly making my way down the steps only to slip on a patch of ice on the last one. The world seems to move in slow motion as I literally fall head over heels. As luck would have it I somehow manage to catch myself halfway down on the bannister but there’s also a firm grip on my left arm. I look up in a daze to see Luciel’s golden eyes staring down into mine, his brow creased with worry. 

“Can you stand?”

Using his arm and the banister for support I shakily pull myself to my feet, wincing as my left ankle twinges in a very uncomfortable way. 

“I think I did something not good to my ankle…”   _ Well isn’t this just peachy.  _

As I’m mentally berating myself, Luciel’s frown is replaced with a playful grin as he scoops me up into his arms bride over the threshold style. An unintelligible squeak escapes my throat as I quickly wrap my arms around his neck to keep myself from falling, it was hardly necessary. His body, while lithe, was deceptively strong, his arms hold me firmly against his chest. 

“Superhero 707 to the rescue! Up up and away! Whoosh~”

Despite the throbbing in my ankle, my mouth spreads into a wide grin as we start up the steps back into the apartment. Laughing I bat my eyelashes at him,  “My hero~”

I rest my head on his shoulder as he carefully makes his way up the few steps to the door, my heart pounding like a jackhammer in my chest. Shifting me carefully in his arms he frees his left hand enough to enter the passcode allowing us to enter. Warm air greets us as we make our way inside the small apartment. After slipping out of his shoes he sits me gently on the sofa.

Placing his hands on his hips in a very superhero like pose he declares, “Damsel rescued! Chalk another one up for the good guys, haha.” 

His grin and tone soften a little. 

“What were you doing outside? Little kittens are supposed to stay indoors where it’s safe and warm. Tsk tsk tsk..” 

His hand lightly ruffles the knit kitty hat still on my head as he chides me. My cheeks flush. I look up at him with my head slightly tilted. I’m still having trouble coming to terms with the reality that he’s here. With me. In Rika’s apartment. 

“Well, you said you were outside and I thought… I thought even though we were apart it would be nice if we were both outside under the same stars..”

He tosses his coat onto a nearby chair, “How romantic of you. Meow~” He smiles crookedly and motions to help me take off my coat tossing it with his. He crouches down by my still booted feet, “Which ankle?”

“Left.”

After pulling off my right boot he carefully removes the left and examines my ankle causing me to wince in pain. I follow him with my eyes as he straightens and heads towards the bathroom clucking softly to himself. I can hear some rummaging about in the closet before he returns only to head towards the kitchen. I hear the refrigerator door being open and shut and the faucet running. He returns moments later with a first aid kit, a glass of water, and a bag of frozen peas. I’m impressed.

“You certainly seem to know your way around here.”

“I installed the phone and computer here for Rika before she moved in.”  He hands me the water before dragging over an ottoman. Gingerly he lifts my swollen ankle to rest on it before gently applying the impromptu ice pack. Fetching up the first aid kit he sits next to me on the sofa and starts digging through the contents until he finds he was looking for, a packet of Edvil. My stomach does a somersault at his proximity. 

“So, we know I’m a silly kitten who can’t follow directions. What were you doing outside the apartment?”

He opens the foil packet and hands me the pills which I quickly take. “I wanted to see you.”  

My eyes widen a fraction in disbelief and I almost choke on the medication. “Why would you want to see me?” 

He shifts in his seat a little causing our legs to touch, a small smile playing on his lips. His lips.. I wonder… I should stop that line of thinking right there. But it’s hard to stop myself.  

He chuckles softly and glances over at me, “What I’m about to tell you I’ve never told another person… but I thought if it was you.. I thought… you’d understand my story. Eheh..” His eyes move down to his lap where his hands are fidgeting, his long fingers worrying at his nail beds. “Honestly every Christmas I pretend I’m far away from the Earth, deep in outer space. Christmas is an event that only happens on Earth so in space, I imagined it would be peaceful… There are so many beautiful mysteries in space, no crying children or scary adults. So to be honest, my heart has already been in space since yesterday. People call it a ‘special day’ but I was busy wandering in space. Once today passes and I returned to Earth tomorrow… it would just be a normal day like any other… But for the first time... I wanted to hurry back… because today on Earth I would get to see you.” 

He looks up, offering me a warm smile brimming with emotion while taking my hand in his as if to examine it. 

“I don’t think a Christmas with you would be scary. For the first time in my life I think I’ve found someone similar to me. We, as similar people, had to meet.. So against my better judgement I came here, not sure what I was doing.. And then there you were.”  He shrugs his shoulders and lifts my hand to his lips and smiles against them. “Are you sure you don’t have psychic powers? Or maybe I do and I summoned you to me?”

His words made my heart soar and ache all at once. 

“Luciel…I…” I'm at a loss for words.

He presses a chaste kiss to my fingertips, gazing at my face as if searching for something. I tenderly rest my free hand on his forearm and smile shyly. Releasing my hand he leans closer reaching for my cheek, stroking it with his thumb as my arms move to wrap around his neck, our heads tilting and my eyes close. His lips are chapped and warm, salty and sweet like his favorite potato chips. My already hammering pulse begins to quicken as I feel his mouth open, his tongue probing my lips hesitantly as if seeking permission to enter. The kiss is electrifying, long, deep, overflowing with the longing and desire we feel for each other. It is all I had ever envisioned and so much more. 

When we finally part we’re both breathing unsteadily, cheeks flushed, hearts racing. Luciel looks at me like a blind man who has just seen the sun for the first time. I give him a breathy smile and he bestows me one of his own. He turns from me into a full body stretch before sprawling himself back against the sofa, his arms and legs splayed out, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

“Hey girl, are you the sun? Because you’re my center of the universe.”

I grin and give his shoulder a light push, “Cheesy pick up lines? Really?” He doesn’t stop there. 

“Hey baby, are you made up of dark matter? Cuz you’re indescribable.”

I half giggle half groan and bury my face in one of the sofa pillows, “Nooooo… please. Make it STAHP!”

“Excuse me sexy lady you study astronomy? ‘Cause I’m trying to find my way to Uran.. Oof!”

I interrupt his cheesy spaceman pick up lines with a quick pillow to the gut. 

“Ok Cheese Master Seven Zero Seven.” I playfully tease. I reach into the cracks of the sofa fishing for the remote. I hit the power button turning on the television. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer appears on the screen singing about being a misfit. Seems appropriate for a couple of misfits like us. Luciel leans over to whisper in my ear, 

“ You know Dasher, and Dancer, but tonight I'd like to make you my Vixen.” 

I can’t help but laugh as he brushes his lips against my cheek. 

“Welcome back to Earth Mr. Spaceman.”

He encircles his arms around me and I snuggle in, melting in his tender embrace. His breath is warm against my neck as he whispers, “Merry Christmas.”

My heart, full to bursting, I whisper back,“Merry Christmas.” before picking up where we left off.


End file.
